


Give in To Me

by LoveofEscapism



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drinking Wine Reveals All The Truths, Enemies to Lovers, Everyone Calls Them Out, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Mirror Sex, Miscommunication, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Sexual Tension, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-30 22:46:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17232581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveofEscapism/pseuds/LoveofEscapism
Summary: At the office Christmas party, Rey has one too many wines and ends up spilling her darkest secret to none other than her sexy co-worker Ben Solo. Hilarity and some sexy bathroom shenanigans ensue.





	Give in To Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aimz777](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aimz777/gifts).



> This is for the beautiful Aimz777, who is an absolute gift to this fandom and floored me with the wonderful prompts she gave. I really hope you enjoy and it is everything that you hoped for. 
> 
> The biggest thank you in the world goes to [Violetwilson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violetwilson/pseuds/Violetwilson) for editing this one-shot. When I gave this to her it was a complete mess and she worked her magic to make it what it is now. You are an angel <3
> 
> I have a list of my nearest and dearest that read over this for me. I can't name them until the anon is off, as it would give me away immediately. Just know, I love you all. 
> 
>  Massive thank you to my love, [bunilicious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunilicious/pseuds/bunilicious) for the gorgeous moodboard <3
> 
> Let the fuckening commence.

 

**Give in To Me**

****

He’d won that account; the account that she had slaved over for weeks now. She’d put everything into her pitch, making sure she tailored it as much as she could to their liking, but it hadn’t worked. Instead, they went with _him_ , arch-nemesis and the bane of her existence.

****

Ben Solo.

****

Rey Kanata hated him, and she had good reason to. He waltzed around Falcon Marketing like he owned the place, and okay, he kinda did. Well, he would when his father finally retired. Of course the clients had went with him once they found out who he was, it left a bitter taste in her mouth.  Ben was one of the best advertising executives she had ever met, but he wasn’t better than her. She’d worked her ass off, coming from nothing and turning herself into something. She prided herself on that fact. Whereas, _he_ , well, she couldn’t exactly say the same for him. Everything just fell on his lap and it came with that stupid Solo name.

****

She was currently in the office toilets, fixing her make-up for the party ahead, that was what she would say to people when they asked where she was.  Actually, she was in here because she was sure if she saw Ben Solo smirk at her one more goddamn time, she would throw her rosé all over him. Of course, that would just lead to her being more than likely escorted out by security and promptly fired.

****

Shaking her head, she pulled the mascara out of her bag and started to apply it, her mouth opening slightly as she did so. She was angry at herself for many reasons; for not winning the account, for letting the man she hated beat her, but most of all, she hated herself for the fact that she was in here, doing her make-up for _him_.

****

Yes, Rey Kanata hated everything about Ben Solo, except the fact that she wanted to fuck him six weeks from Sunday in every position possible. She huffed under her breath again as she thought about him with his handsome face, his plump, kissable lips, his shaggy ‘fuck me’ hair and well, don’t even start her on his ass. She’d stared at it a ridiculous amount of times, like ridiculous. Of course, she always made sure that no one saw her do it, because even though she wants to ride that man like a fucking horse, anyone finding out about that or even worse, _Ben_ finding out about it was simply not an option for her. He’d use it against her; he was tricksy like that.

****

She’d tried everything to get him out of her head. He was her enemy, he was her biggest competition for accounts, he was an asshole! But it didn’t matter. None of it mattered, because as soon as she looked at those rough, large hands or the massive shoulders straining against his shirt, the flood between her legs came and she would go home that night, vibrator in hand as she thought of him pounding into her and of all the dirty things he would whisper in her ear.

****

Rey wasn’t an idiot. She knew it would never happen. For one, she would never let it. Then of course, the big one, being that he didn’t see her that way. He despised her just as much as she did him and it worked. It was simple. He didn’t need to know that she wanted to sit on his face and never get off, nope. He did not need to know.

Rey thought back to the first time she met Ben Solo, back to when she realized for the first time that he was going to cause her a lot of late nights and a lot of problems.

****

* * *

 

_“Rey, you know that you are the best advertising executive on my team, but look at your workload. We are barely coping as it is and we still have five big pitches to do this month, it is too much for you. Ben is the right choice,” Han said gruffly, as though he wasn’t himself sure if he’d made the right decision._

****

_Rey looked at the older man in front of her and sighed. She knew he was right, but admitting it was tough for her. She could be honest, though, she always had been with Han Solo. He’d been a mentor to her through her internship five years ago, then gave her promotion after promotion, always pushing her to be the best she could be. She loved him like a father and she knew, he loved her like a daughter._

****

_She’d never let him down, never spoke back to him, never used him. He’d welcomed her into his home and she now spent every Sunday dinner there with him and his wife, Leia. She counted herself lucky that they had wanted to spend time with her, to treat her as family._

****

_They’d had one son themselves, Ben Solo or, as he was known at First Order Advertising, Kylo Ren. He’d left his family behind ten years ago to work for their competitor and they hadn’t heard from him since. Well, not until now._

****

_“So, you’re just letting him back into your lives? What if he is undercover for Snoke? What if he is just using you?” Rey noticed the hurt cross Han’s face at her words, but as she said before, honestly was always key._

****

_“He isn’t. I trust him, kid. I know you might not understand that, but he’s changed. He is my son and I know there is still light in him. It took a lot for him to come back to us. To tell us that he was wrong and that he was sorry. I need to fix things with him, so does his mother and he needs a job. I know you might feel...I dunno, kid, you maybe feel like you’re being replaced or something? You’re not, okay?” Han reached over and gave her small hand a squeeze to reassure her._

****

_It didn’t work, and it wasn’t his fault. She’d been abandoned by her biological parents and had grown up in the foster care system since. Finally, it seemed, she had found her place with the Solo’s and the thought of their estranged son entering their lives again worried her. What if they would discard her as well? Everyone else always had._

****

_“I can see those wheels turning in that head of yours, kid. We won’t be going anywhere. You’re part of our family, so is Ben. You’ll learn to love him, I’m sure.”_

****

_A deep voice joked from behind her and she jumped around, looking to see who was there. “I hope not, I mean, I’m supposed to be unlovable, right, Dad?”_

****

_“Ben, you nearly gave our Rey a heart attack. Have you never heard of knocking?” Han huffed, standing up to walk over and shake hands with the man._

****

_Rey’s mouth was wide-open, like, she was catching flies. Ben Solo was NOT was she had expected. Of course, Han and Leia had both been very attractive in their prime, she remembered gushing over older photos of them, but Ben, well, Ben was on another level. He was tall, thick, muscular, pale and the hair… well, Rey just wanted to grab onto it. This was a problem. He was gorgeous, sexy, complete sin all wrapped into one giant man._

****

_“Son, this is Rey,” Han said, introducing them and effectively breaking Rey out of her current trance. “Introduce yourself while I quickly go and pick up your mother, then we can all go and get some lunch.” Han made his way out the room, looking down at his watch frantically once he realized just how late he was._

****

_Ben smirked, looking her up and down, slowly, like a lion stalking its prey. She was instantly caught off guard. She hadn’t expected him to be so obvious at the fact he was checking her out, but it seemed he wanted her to notice. He was assessing her, trying to find a weakness and exploit it, like a lion stalking its prey._

****

_“Rey. The girl I’ve heard so much about,” he said darkly, holding out his hand for her to take._

****

_“All good, I hope,” she replied, taking his hand in her own and almost gasping at the electricity that flowed between them._

****

_“Too good, actually. Makes me think there is a deep, dark secret you are hiding under that innocent exterior. Will you tell me what it is, little Rey, or will I have to find out the hard way?” He gripped her hand tighter and pulled her closer towards him, his dark, obsidian eyes penetrating her own, as if he was trying to peer into her soul._

****

_Her breath hitched and she wasn’t quite sure what was happening. The instant spark between them had set her alight, and she could feel him everywhere. This wasn’t the reaction she was expecting to have. He was almost ten years older than her, that she knew from the one time Leia had opened up about him. It was clear she held a lot of love for him, but also a lot of regret._

****

_“I can see what you’re doing,” she said defiantly; he was trying to make her uncomfortable, trying to suss her out. Her gaze hardened, she would not let him._

****

_“You do? Ah, you do. The question is, little Rey, will you let me?”_

****

_“No. You might think you know me from speaking to your parents, but you don’t. And don’t think for a second that you are just going to waltz in here after being on the bloody darkside for years and take my clients!” Rey spat, pulling her hand away from his with a tug._

****

_He smirked; she’d played right into his hands. He wanted to rile her up, wanted her to be affected by him and instantly, she’d conceded. She cursed herself, realising that this was the game he wanted to play. It was clear he held something against her and she could guess exactly what it was._

****

_“Darkside? Is that what they call it? How original,” he replied sarcastically, his hand still outstretched, as if at any moment he would grab onto her again._

****

_“No, it’s what I call it.”_

****

_“It’s very mature of you.”_

****

_“Almost as mature as someone who doesn’t talk to their parents for years because they work for an evil asshole.”_

****

_“You think you know everything, got me all figured out, little Rey?” He took another step closer again, the outstretched hand brushing her arm softly. A stark contrast to the harshness of his tone._

****

_“Stop calling me ‘little Rey’, it’s condescending, and I don’t like it,” she said sharply, unknowingly moving even closer to him, his hand was now fully touching her arm, his thumb softly rubbing soft circles and she instantly wished he was running somewhere else._

****

_“I’m going to call bullshit on that one; you like it. You know how I can tell? You have goosebumps all over your arms and there’s a slight blush running down your neck. I can only wonder just how far it goes.”_

****

_He looked pleased with himself, he had her all figured out apparently, which only annoyed and turned Rey on in equal amounts even more. He paid attention, almost too much attention to her and she was finding him hard to resist._

****

_“You’re delusional. Maybe I’m biting my lip because I’m stopping myself from saying something to you that is less than professional,” she countered, trying to take some of her power back._

****

_He snorted, not believing her for a second. She hadn't fooled him as she had hoped, instead she had probably made it even more obvious that he was affecting her._

****

_“Less than professional? What would my parents think?” He mocked, finally letting his bitterness about the fact she was closer to his parents than he was eat into their conversation._

****

_“I don’t know, why don’t you ask them? Or will that take another ten years?” She rebuffed, wanting to hurt him._

****

_“You’re full of surprises, full of spirit, it will only make me breaking you even more satisfying.”_

****

_“Game on, Kylo.”_

****

_“It’s Ben, now.”_

****

_“Sure it is.”_

****

_He laughed, his other hand was now rested on her small waist, clenching it every few moments and then letting go, but never drifting away. Rey wasn’t exactly sure what dance they were currently playing. On the one hand, they were tearing each other apart, seizing the other up and trying with all their might to highlight their weaknesses, like two sides going to war. However, on the other, they were touching, standing so close she could feel his hot breath on her face. The way his hands were moving making her head swim with sinful thoughts about what else they could do._

****

_It was highly inappropriate, the entire thing._

****

_“Will you give in to me, little Rey?” He asked gruffly, his eyes on fire, mirroring the heat she felt currently in all the right places._

****

_She wasn’t one hundred percent sure what he meant by that question. She may have been reading the situation completely wrong. Their words saying one thing and their bodies the other. Whatever it was he wanted, she knew that no matter what, Kylo Ren, or Ben Solo as he liked to call himself now, was going to be a massive, sexy, commanding problem in her life._

****

_“Rey? Ben?” Han’s voice called as he walked back into the office._

****

_The insane spell he had her under broke instantly as she jumped back from him, putting probably more space than strictly necessary between them. He was still standing with that stupid smirk on his face, and she would give anything to wipe it away._

****

_“Leia, being Leia, knew I was going to be late, so she’s made her own way there. I’ll be chewed out for this, you know,” Han grumbled as he looked between the two of them. “Are you kids okay?”_

****

_“Perfect.”_

****

_“Never better.”_

****

_They still hadn’t broken their eye contact, wanting to see who gave in first. Rey, however confused she was about what had just happened, was sure about one thing, he’d even said it himself: he wanted to break her. He probably wanted to take all her clients, take his parents back, and kick her out of their lives. She wouldn’t let him. She’d been alone before, and she refused to go back to that._

****

_She had to fight her goddamn hormones and most of all, fight Ben Solo for her place here. If he wanted to play dirty, then so would she._

****

_The gloves were off._

 

* * *

****

Since that moment, every interaction they’d had together was a complete shit show, a constant drama that drove everyone in the office mad. It normally ended in one of them calling the other out and storming away in a mood.

****

The worst time being when she was so angry she threw her cinnamon bagel at the back of his head. Sure, it was up there as one of the most childish things she’d done, but damn, seeing his face scrunch up in distaste had been worth it. Of course, he’d taken it a step further, picking the bagel off the floor and taking a bite with a wolfish grin on his face just to make a point. The joke was on him though; he hated cinnamon.

****

If she thought he’d gotten into her head that first day, then she’d had no idea what lay in store for her. He knew how to bait her and drive her wild, not just with anger, but also with lust. It was a strange catch twenty-two situation she found herself in—the angrier she got, the hornier for him she became.

****

On many occasions she’d thought of just saying ‘fuck it’ and jumping him, but knowing Ben Solo, that’s just what he wanted so he could turn around and reject her. He liked to toy with her, sure, but she couldn’t help but think there was no way in hell that he found her remotely attractive. Not that she really knew _what_ exactly he was in to.

****

She’d never seen him with anyone. Ever. There were no rumors floating around the office about him hooking up with anyone, and his parents were constantly banging on at him about finding someone. Of course, that didn’t stop her from wondering what he liked. She imagined someone tall, blonde, beautiful, big tits, perfect teeth, golden skin… but alas, it was yet to be confirmed. What she was certain of was that his type would not be her. She was never really anyone’s type, which she guessed was fine. Not that she didn’t get guys. She’d been with a few, and to say her experiences were underwhelming would be an understatement.

****

It was fair to say that Ben Solo was an enigma that she was still, after all this time, struggling to really figure out. She shouldn’t even want to. She knew that, deep down, but it didn’t matter. Their constant rivalry and hatred for the other didn’t dull the ache between her legs when she looked at him, it didn’t stop her from wondering just why he had such a big chip on his shoulder and if she could help him.

****

“I’m an idiot,” she said as she gave herself another once over in the mirror.

****

She wanted to look good, look sexy, just to see if he would notice. It was pathetic, really, but here she was all the same. She had on a deep red dress that was off the shoulder, showing the slightest hint of her barely-there cleavage. Her legs were out, of course, and along with her ass  they were considered her best asset. If Leia ever taught her anything, it was to use them to her advantage. Well, Leia probably hadn’t thought her son would be involved with Rey’s sudden interest in her appearance, but that didn’t matter right now.

****

Luckily, Rey still had a little bit of color tinting her skin from her holiday to Mexico with Finn and Poe the other week. Most people found it strange that she would third wheel on their fun, but they were all so close that it didn’t bother them. In fact, they enjoyed having her there so when they had one of their daily ‘arguments’ they could come to her for advice, even if it was always her telling them that they were completely overreacting.

****

To finish off her outfit, she had her hair in soft curls around her bare shoulders, a little different from the constant three-bun style she wore to work each day that Ben never failed to give her shit for. Her black, patent heels gave her a few extra inches, and she hoped it meant he would stop calling her ‘little Rey’. Red lipstick finished her off and she smacked her lips to make sure they were covered.

****

Taking a deep breath, she picked up her bag and walked out the door and into the large office. It was busier, busier than last years party and she felt oddly self-conscious as she felt a lot of eyes on her as she weaved in and out of the crowds to find Finn and Poe.

****

Han had gone all out on the Christmas decorations, not that she expected any less when he had Leia for a wife. The Christmas tree had to be at least 10 feet tall, covered in red and blue ornaments with the white lights shimmering wrapped around it. Everywhere she looked there was some sort of tinsel or bauble hanging, and she’d already smacked her head on them numerous times. To make things even more extra, not that they needed to, there was a fake snow machine that was randomly spitting out flurries of something that was supposed to resemble snowflakes… all she could think about was how she was glad she wasn’t part of the clean up crew of the following morning.

****

“Peanut! Over here!” Finn called from the corner of the room, he was sitting at his desk, a beer in hand and some silly reindeer antlers on his head.

****

Rey made a beeline for him, needing a drink as soon as possible after her hellish day fighting the devil himself. Finn was looking at her with a knowing stare and instantly passed her a large glass of rosé, which she gulped down in under twenty seconds. Her face screwed up as the acidic liquid made its way down her throat. The first drink was always the worst, but she endured, intent on getting drunk tonight to drown her sorrows.

****

“I would ask if you want another, but something tells me to keep pouring and not ask any questions,” Finn said pointedly, opening the bottle on his desk and pouring her another large glass.

****

“I would say you’re spot on. Also, for your information, it is more than likely that you and Poe are going to have to get me home tonight. I plan to get drunk enough that I forget my own address. That cool with you?” Rey asked, only half joking.

****

She was going to get drunk, but she wasn’t going to be completely reckless. She was still at work, after all and after today she had to try and keep what little left she had of her pride intact. Ben Solo has already chipped a large bit of it away today when he won that big client.

****

Rey still couldn’t wrap her head around the full thing. She knew he was excellent at his job, that was a given, but this client was meant for her. The sting from not landing it wasn’t going to go away for awhile, that was for sure.

****

“I mean, it’s nothing we haven’t done before so, sure.”

****

Rey pretended to glare at her friend before she giggled softly. She was lucky to have such good friends as them. They’d been almost as angry as she was earlier that day, consoling her at her desk and calling Ben all the horrible names they could think of to make her feel better. It hadn’t worked, but she appreciated their effort all the same.

****

“Anyway, have you spoken to he who shall not be named since?” Finn asked, opening another beer and taking a large gulp. If he was afraid to ask the question, he tried not to show it.

****

“Spoken to him? No! Because, let’s be honest, it would only end up with me in jail, and I don’t plan to spend my holidays there, so, no.”

****

Rey took another drink, the second wine now going down much smoother than the first, so much so that she almost enjoyed the taste. Her stomach growled loudly, and she took note that she probably should have eaten earlier. Noticing a bowl of pretzels on Finn’s desk, she took a handful, shoving them in her mouth as she waited for his response.

****

“No, and let’s be honest, it wouldn’t be the best idea seeing as you’re spending Christmas at his parents house and he’ll be there. Could make for awkward dinner conversation.”

****

“Thanks for reminding me. More wine, please,” Rey asked, sticking out the glass towards him as he filled it up.

****

Han only let it slip the other day that Ben would be joining them for their annual festivities. She’d realized then that they probably had no intention of telling her of Ben’s attendance till she was sitting at the table with a mouthful of turkey. Leia and Han were well versed in all things Rey vs Ben. They were usually front and center for most of their showdowns, always begging them to finally bury the hatchet. Rey always replied that the only place she would be burying it was up his ass, which of course, he’d dare her to try.

****

“Just go, eat your meal, be pleasant, and then come home. Poe and I will be waiting with Elf and popcorn at the ready.”

****

If Rey was being honest, she’d been close to cancelling on the Solos this year. It would be the easiest option. She wouldn’t have to see him and end up irrevocably turned on and in need of assistance. Her poor vibrator was on its last legs after all the action it had been getting. She wondered what made her so fucked up, how her brain could let her feel these things. It was driving her to drink.

****

“Easier said than done. I’ll have to do some deep mediation before I go and try my hardest not to smother him with my party hat,” she laughed, though she wasn’t sure where the joke was in her statement.

****

Finn huffed, suddenly looking very uncomfortable. He was rubbing his head and taking slow, deep breaths, as if he was working up to saying something he knew she wouldn’t want to hear.

****

“Spit it out,” she said quickly and a little more harshly that she had planned.

****

“Okay, okay. Look, don’t hate me for saying this, Peanut.” He took another deep breath and it reminded Rey of the time he told her that he’d left the door open on her hamster’s cage and it had escaped. She’d been devastated, so she knew whatever truth he was about to drop was going to be bad.

****

“Don’t give me a reason to,” she replied, glaring at him for full affect.

****

Truth be told, she could never hate Finn, which is probably why he thought he could say what came spluttering out of his mouth next.

****

“Don’t you think you should both just bang and get it over with?”

****

Rey choked on her wine, the contents flying out her mouth and landing over her friend’s face. Normally, she’d be bent over in two laughing but instead, she was in shock. Complete and utter shock.

****

“Excuse me?”

****

“Oh, don’t pretend you haven’t thought about it. I didn’t want to say anything, but we _do_ live together, remember? Gah, this is the most embarrassing thing I’m ever going to say to you, but—I heard you. You know, _heard_ you.” Finn nodded his head, his eyes looking downwards to emphasis what he meant. He really didn’t need to.

****

“Oh my fucking God,” she screeched, her face turning the same shade as her dress.

****

“And yeah, this is awkward, but I heard you, you know… say—no, moan, _ew_ — his name. It wasn’t like I was wanting to hear it! Like, I have scars now, you know, but girl. You weren’t exactly quiet or anything.” Finn was rambling and making things a thousand times worse as he did so.

****

Rey’s mind started to spin as she tried to pinpoint when exactly this could have happened. Then again, there were too many times to count. She had a serious problem when it came to Ben Solo, but she was no way in hell ready to admit it to anyone.

****

“That wasn’t me.”

****

“Rey, really? We’re gonna do this?” Finn asked, putting his beer down and crossing his legs, meaning business.

****

“Do what? It wasn’t,” she said, childishly.

****

“Okay, I’ll play. What was it then?”

****

“My TV.”

****

“Your TV in your room isn’t working. Try again.”

****

“Fuck, I forgot you knew that. Well, I was actually on the phone.”

****

“To who?”

****

“My other friend. Ben,” she stated.

****

“Ben? What’s his last name?”

****

Rey stuttered, and then quickly looked around the desk for some sort of inspiration. “His name is Ben… Ben Sharpie,” she said softly, her eyes landing on the green highlighter on Finn’s desk.

****

Of course, he turned around and stared at it, then whipped his gaze back to hers before roaring into a fit of laughter. “Ben Sharpie? For fucksake, Rey. Really?”

****

“Yes, and I met him at the gym.” She would not be phased, she could do this.

****

“The same gym you joined two years ago and have only been a handful of times?”

****

“The very one.”

****

“The same gym that closed down last year and you had no clue seeing as it’s been _that_ long since you’ve been?”

****

“Fuck me and my inability to exercise.”

****

“Like that was your downfall. Look, you want him and I mean, everyone can see he wants you so-“

****

Rey cut him off instantly, his words confusing her already half-drunk brain. “He wants me? Now I know you’re giving me shit.”

****

“Don’t play dumb. You’re really gonna stand there and pretend you don’t know? Have you _seen_ how he looks at you?” Finn replied, the surprise he felt echoed all over his face.

****

Rey felt like she might faint, she couldn’t believe him. Ben hated her. He wanted to take her job, and he had never, ever looked at her with anything but complete disdain. Finn clearly drank more beer than she’d originally thought.

****

“Stop. He looks at me like I’m a bug he wants to squash with his incredibly large feet, he most certainly doesn’t look at me like— like _that_.”

****

“Oh shit, you really have no idea, do you?” Finn asked, genuine confusion lacing his voice.

****

“No idea about what?”

****

“Ben?”

****

“I know his name, Finn.”

****

“He likes you, he really likes you. I mean, I thought you knew and it was just common knowledge that you never wanted to speak about because you ‘hated’ him or whatever.” Finn made sure he used hand air-quotes, and it only riled Rey up even more.

****

She didn’t know what in the hell was happening. For a second, she genuinely wondered if someone had spiked her friend’s drink, because right now that was the only explanation for what he was saying.

****

“Ben Solo does not like me and I do not like him. What has gotten into you? We hate each other, enemies, we constantly plot the other’s downfall,” Rey rattled off, trying to get this conversation back on safer grounds.

****

“Yeah, I get all that, but you still want to fuck. Actually, you know what, I will go as far to say that you like him back.” Finn looked rather happy with himself, whereas Rey was two seconds away from combusting.

****

“I’m ignoring you now.”

****

“Of course you are. You always do that when you don’t want to talk about your feelings. Look, it’s not just me that thinks so, everyone talks about it,” Finn said simply, shrugging his shoulders as if he was telling her something as simple as the weather report.

****

“What do you mean by, ‘everyone talks about it’?” Rey looked around the room, eyeing her colleagues to see if they were looking back; they weren’t, all too invested in their own conversations.

****

“Oh, knock it off, Rey. The entire company knows that you two wanna do the dirty deed. I mean, you might as well have it in your signature on your email. Rey “wants to fuck Ben” Kanata. I swear, no one would bat an eyelid.”

****

Rey was laughing now, there was nothing else for it. Her best friend had finally lost it. If everyone here was talking about her and Ben, then she would know about it.

****

“I think I’m going to take that beer from you.”

****

Rey reached over to grab the beer and he moved his arm away, shaking his head and suddenly looking around the office, searching for someone.

****

“Poe! Poe, come here a second,” he shouted at his partner who was currently dancing up and down the cubicles.

****

“Good, someone who will actually speak some sense,” Rey said, turning forwards her other best friend, Poe, who looked absolutely wasted. Which she wasn’t surprised about in the least. In fact, it was usually around this time that he would normally be singing karaoke that no one had asked for, belting out his rendition of Wham’s Christmas classic ‘Last Christmas’ while thrusting the air.

****

“Hello, hello, loves of my life. How is it going?” He slurred, his arm dropping around Rey as he kissed her cheek.

****

“I was just speaking to Rey about the fact that she and Ben want to do the nasty,” Finn said simply, his eyebrow raising as he stared at her.

****

Rey had her arms crossed over her chest and a smug look gracing her face, she knew Poe would agree with her. The entire thing was completely ridic—

****

“Yeah, I mean, _everyone_ knows that.” Poe shrugged in response.

****

Rey was reeling, she couldn’t believe her ears. She had to be drunk. That was the only logical way how any of this was real.

****

“No. Not you too, please,” she groaned and chugged down another large gulp of her wine.

****

“Hey! Don’t hate on me. I don’t blame you for wanting to see what’s under that three-piece suit. In fact, if you do end up getting with him, take some photos, please!” Poe wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at Rey and started laughing.

****

“Okay, even if I admit that maybe, and by that I mean _maybe_ I wouldn’t say no to seeing what is under there… it does NOT mean that we “like” each other, or that he even notices me in the slightest. He is, well… him, and I am me. So, that is that,” she commented sternly, trying to close the conversation once and for all.

****

It wasn’t that she didn’t have confidence, because she did. It was just when it came to Ben, no matter what she did, she always felt inadequate in someway. She wasn’t even sure if he meant to make her feel that way. He was just so _good_ at everything he did.

****

“Like, oh my god, do you remember Leia and Han’s Anniversary party? I thought that you were both going to go at it in the middle of the dancefloor! I had my camera at the ready,” Poe said excitedly, slipping off his partner’s knee.

****

“I don’t. I don’t remember what happened.”

****

She lied. She remembered. She thought about it nearly every goddamn day.

****

* * *

****

_“Forty years is a long time, apparently. But for me, it has flown by. I think that is because I have had the most amazing woman by my side… and of course, a good, old bottle of bourbon. Here’s to them!” Han joked, lifting his glass in the air as he finally finished his speech._

****

_The rest of the room lifted their own glasses in tandem, and cheered on the happy couple. Rey was crying, of course. Even though Han’s speech had been full of laughs, it had also been full of heart, and his love for Leia shined through._

****

_This was what Rey hoped to have someday. She wasn’t really sure if it was possible or in the cards for her, but she liked to hope. Finn was always telling her that it was never going to happen if she didn’t open herself up to people. He would say she had to learn how to be vulnerable. Easier said than done. He had an amazing partner in Poe, someone that understood and loved the best and worst parts of him._

****

_She’d tried dating, but no one really ever took the time to get to know the real her. Besides, she hated to admit it, but no one really seemed to get her juices flowing quite like Ben Solo. He had been in her life for nearly six months now and it was as if the asshole had ruined her for all other men without even really touching her. It wasn’t fair. A part of her, one she would never let be shown, secretly wondered if she should just fuck him and let it be done. That would cure her, she was sure. However, he would never be interested. Ever._

****

_“Do you want to dance, little Rey?” The deep, husky voice of the man she had just been thinking about whispered in her ear, his body close behind her own._

****

_He had a way of doing this; surprising her when she least expected it and completely overwhelming every inch of her. He wanted to be intimidating, she knew that. It was part of the way he worked. If she was being honest, it was part of the whole allure._

****

_She turned to face him and of course, he looked like every woman’s darkest fantasy. His hair was messier than usual and she had to crush her hands together to stop her from pushing them through it, wanting to see if she could possibly mess it up even more. He had on a black fitted suit and a bow-tie, which Rey was currently fantasizing about ripping from his neck so she could leave her own mark on him. It really wasn’t fair that she had to deal with this man during the day at the office and at this party where the lights were dim and the mood romantic._

****

_“Well, you just gonna stare at me, or do you wanna dance?” Ben asked again, a smug smile tugging on his face as he held out his hand._

****

_She didn't know why in hell he was asking her to dance, because if they weren’t talking shop, he barely noticed her. Yet, here he was, taking her hand in his and pulling her out onto the dancefloor at his parents house. She half expected him to turn around and say it was all a big joke, that he really didn’t want to dance with her, but, instead he pulled her close, closer than he needed to as they started to sway from side to side._

****

_Rey wasn’t a dancer, she was a born klutz. Mix that in with the fact that all she could focus on was the way Ben’s adam apple bobbed in his throat every few seconds, or the way his large, warm hand caressed her lower back as they moved, and it was making even this simple step right and left too hard to accomplish._

****

_“You look surprised,” he noted, his dark eyes piercing her own._

****

_“About what?”_

****

_“Me asking you to dance.”_

****

_“I am.”_

****

_“Why?” He replied sharply, every time, leaving no room for her to consider her response as she tried to keep up with him._

****

_“Surprised you would want to.”_

****

_“You have no idea what I want, no idea.”_

****

_Rey wasn’t sure how to reply. He was right, she did have no idea. She wished he wanted her, but knew that would never, ever happen._

****

_“What do you want?”_

****

_“Now, that would be telling. I think you’ll have to figure that one out for yourself. It’s not hard, pretty obvious to most people, in fact.”_

****

_She wondered what was so obvious that she couldn’t work out herself. He said that most people knew, why didn’t she? She worked with him more than anyone else in the entire company, spent the most time with him on their shared clients. She should know… but, she didn’t. She couldn’t blame it on not paying enough attention, since she watched him as much as she could._

****

_“I, um, I hope you get everything you are looking for, Ben,” she said, looking down as she suddenly was unable to look him in the eye._

****

_His grip on her tightened and he pulled her the last few inches closer so their chests were touching. What hurt the most was that he had no idea how much this affected her. How she had longed to be in these arms. The worst part of it was that this still meant nothing to him. He will only be doing it to keep his parents happy. He was pity dancing with her, and if there was something Rey hated more than anything; it was pity._

****

_“I will. I never lose, Rey. Remember that. I always get what I want.”_

****

_“You want your family back.”_

****

_He looked slightly taken aback, then answered, “ Among other things.”_

****

_“You want my job all to yourself. You want your family, all to yourself. I’m in the way. That’s what you want, isn’t it? To get rid of me?” Anger was rising up in her, she’d never felt so unwanted in her entire life._

****

_Rey looked up at him again and if she was angry, well, he was ten times angrier. His left eye was twitching and his hands were shaking. She’d hit the nail on the head; he did want rid of her. He could never want her. Not the way she dreamed about. She was in his way. This whole thing was a pity ploy to look good to his parents._

****

_“You don’t get it. You can’t see past the monster. Can you?” His anger had instantly disappeared to something softer, the words coming out just above a whisper._

****

_It was now Rey’s turn to be taken aback. She’d expected him to cause a scene, call her out maybe and walk away. Instead, he pulled her even closer, resting her head on his neck as they continued to sway from side to side. She couldn't answer him; she didn’t know what to say. It was the complete opposite reaction from what she had expected._

****

_He’d called himself a monster and yes, on occasion he was, but then other times, like right now with his arms wrapped around her, he wasn’t._

****

_“You’re not a monster.”_

****

_“No?”_

****

_“No.”_

****

_“I’m sure you’ll change your mind, like everybody else.”_

****

_With those final words, the music ended and Ben walked away, leaving a small, rough kiss on her hand and her heart locked in his fist. She’d looked for him later that night, something had just felt unsaid. She wasn’t sure what she would even say to him. Maybe she’d tell him he wasn’t alone. Maybe he would tell her that she wasn’t either._

****

* * *

****

Rey takes another large sip of her drink, the memories of that day making her feel queasy.

****

“Well, all I am saying is there was some serious chemistry between you both that night. Then, let’s not even start on way he was holding you, it was swoon worthy, I swear! If he wasn’t such an ass then I would be trying for a piece of that!”

****

“Hey!” Finn said, smacking his partner on the shoulder.

****

“You know I’m only joking, babe. I’m just trying to make Rey jealous over here. I honestly don’t know why you don’t just ask him.”

****

“Ask him what?”

****

“To bone…”

****

“Poe!”

****

“What? I mean, he’s gonna say yes. He hasn’t taken his eyes off you all night.” Poe motioned towards the other side of the office.

****

Rey’s head whipped round and, just as Poe had said, there was Ben staring at her from across the room. He was sitting by himself, of course, a glass of amber liquid in his hand. When her eyes met his, he didn’t look away, infact, his gaze became even more intense.

****

“Damn, lady. Are you gonna go over there?” Finn asked.

****

“Go over there?” Rey wasn’t sure, she’d had enough wine that she was certainly considering it.

****

“Yes, go and spread some Christmas cheer, even if it means sucking his d-”

****

“Poe! Do you ever stop?” Rey asked, clamping a hand over her friends mouth to prevent him from finishing that sentence.

****

“I’ll answer that for you, baby. No, Rey, he never, ever stops. However, I agree. I say, down some more of that wine and then go and speak to him,” Finn said softly, picking up the bottle and passing it to Rey.

****

Rey poured herself another glass and as her friend had instructed; drank it one gulp. She wasn’t sure how this impromptu talk with Ben was going to go. But, with her newfound confidence, it seemed like the time was now.

****

“You can do it!” Finn cheered as Poe hollered beside him. Never let it be said that she didn’t have her own group of personal cheerleaders, whether she wanted them or not.

****

She turned on her feet, her eyes glued into his and she started to make her way towards him. Her heart was beating a mile a minute and she really hoped she didn’t look as scared as she felt. He stared right back at her, the right side of his lips twitching up in a half smile when he realized she was walking straight towards him. She didn’t think he was going to look away, until suddenly his eyes were on her legs, slowly making their way up her body and taking in every, single detail he could. He looked hungry for her, and he wasn’t trying to hide it.

****

She couldn’t quite believe it; he wanted her. It was clear now, how could she not have seen this before? She felt stupid, like she had been misreading all the signs and now she was finally seeing things properly for the first time.

****

She only had a few steps to go until she was next to him and he stood to his feet, ready for her arrival. It suddenly felt like they were the only two people in the room. All the buzz of the party around her disappeared and instead, she could only hear the loud beating of her heart as she stopped in front of him.

****

“Little Rey, to what do I owe the pleasure?” His voice was raspy and she could feel it all over her body.

****

“I just wanted to talk,” she replied simply, not knowing how to start.

****

“About how I beat you today?” He laughed, his wolfish grin instantly pissing her off.

****

“I had the better presentation and you know it!” She countered hotly, all thoughts of telling him how she felt blown out the water.

****

“Apparently not or you would have landed the client, no?” He took a step closer to her, his eyes flicking all over her face as if they couldn’t decide where they wanted to land on, like it was a real, hard choice for him to make.

****

“You must have cheated. You know they were perfect for me. You always do this and the worst part is, you don’t even care. I wanted that account and I worked so hard to try and get it!” Rey’s voice was getting louder and she knew, she was being a little unfair, it didn’t matter though; it was the wine mixed with her anger talking now.

****

“Are you trying to insinuate that I didn’t put the work in? I’d be very careful with the next words that come out of that mouth of yours.” He looked dangerous, but in a way that was making her cunt throb.

****

“Maybe I am. You swan in here and try and steal all my customers away. You never work as late as I do. You never show up to half of our team meetings, whereas I am at every, single one. It’s not fair and you know it!” Rey was now pushing her finger against his chest, trying not to notice just how hard it was.

****

She was trying not to show it, but she loved when they argued. It brought her so much more pleasure than it did pain, which she knew in herself was completely fucked up. Ben Solo was a man that liked to be in control and she enjoyed, more than anything, making him lose it a bit.

****

“Oh, so just because I don’t show up to a few team meetings I am suddenly unqualified and undeserving? You know how good I am at my job, and you know that I won fair and square today. So, what’s really the problem here?” His breath was now on her face and she tried her hardest to ignore it, to not think about what it would be like to feel it between her thighs.

****

“The problem is that you only won it because the client was someone who liked you, and let’s be honest, you’re the hottest fucking man alive. I saw the way she looked at you!”

****

Rey’s hand flew to her mouth as she tried to backtrack over what she had just said. He’d riled her up, just like he wanted, and with the large amount of wine she had drank, she'd bitten, shown her cards, told him one of her deepest, darkest secrets.

****

“Well, well, this night has definitely become much more interesting.”

****

“No. I mean. Shit. Yes. I mean. Fuck.”

****

“Yes or no, which one is it?”

****

“No.”

****

“You sure?”

****

“No.”

****

“Interesting.”

****

“Is it?”

****

Rey’s heart was beating a mile a minute as she waited for his response. He suddenly looked like the cat that had got the cream, and in some respects he had. He would always happily take anything he could use against her. She could see him now, bringing it up all the time that she thought he was hot. Not just hot, but the hottest guy ever. She wanted to slap her drunk self for being so extra. If the ground would swallow her whole, now would be a good time.

****

She thought about the part in Love Actually where they said that if you can’t tell the truth at Christmas, then when can you? Which, at the time, she’d always thought was inspiring, but now, well, not so much. Now she just felt like a complete fool. The courage she had felt melting away into her own insecurities and instantly starting to sober her up. She would kill Poe and Finn for getting this stupid idea in her head.

****

She looked back at Ben and it seemed as though he was considering his answer very carefully. His eyes never left hers, minus the millisecond they darted to her lips and then back up. She copied him, quickly looking at his in return, though embarrassingly, she wasn’t nearly as fast as him and instead was stuck staring at the plump, rosy lips for way longer than deemed appropriate. It was only when his tongue flicked out, wetting them that he broke her trance and her eyes fixed again on his own.

****

“I said, is it interesting?” She said, her voice coming out much lower than it needed to be.

****

“Very. You wanna know why?”

****

She did, and she _didn’t_. This could end her. It more than likely would. She wondered if he could take her to HR, because she wasn’t sure if calling someone hot at the work’s office party was deemed inappropriate behavior. Knowing Ben Solo, he could probably work it to his advantage.

****

“Please,” she whispered softly.

****

“It’s very interesting because, little Rey, you are without a doubt the most captivatingly, beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on. I just never in my life thought you would look at me the same way. So, yes, it’s interesting.”

****

Rey bust out laughing in response. There was no way in hell that he was being serious. She looked over each of her shoulders, wanting to see who was watching and to her surprise didn’t see anyone there. Everyone was too busy having their own fun to pay attention to what was going on between the two of them.

****

“What’s so funny?” He asked, his face screwed up in a way that should make him look less attractive, but of course, because it was him, he looked even better.

****

“You’re kidding me on, aren’t you? I mean, you hate me.”

****

“I don’t hate you, I’ve never hated you. How could I when-” Ben took a deep breath, pushing his hand through his hair. She’d never seen him like this; so off balance, so unsure of himself.

****

“When what?” She urged, wanting to know what he was going to say more than anything in the world.

****

“When you are all I think about. I can’t get you out of my fucking head and it drives me crazy. From the first moment I saw you, I wanted you. I _needed_ you. I wanted to hate you. I really did. My parents talked non stop about how amazing you were, how you walked on water and all that shit, and I was jealous. I wanted to come here and take it all back from you. Then, I walked into Dad’s office and there you were, sitting there like the most beautiful fucking thing I’d ever seen, and it fucked with my head so much.”

****

He was leaning over her now and if anyone did decide to suddenly pay attention to them, they would know exactly what was going on. Not that Rey cared, no, not one bit. She was too enthralled with everything that he had just said.

****

She hadn’t realized just how much she had wanted to hear those words till he had spoken them out loud. She’d never have guessed it. She always felt like a small blip on his radar, someone that he only put up with to please his parents. But this information, it changed everything.

****

“You want me?” She asked, even though he had just told her over and over how much. She needed to hear it again.

****

“Yes, do you have any idea what you do to me?”

He quickly put his glass down on the table next to him, taking both of his hands and grabbing her waist. He’d touched her like this before; that time when she first met him, then the time they danced together, but this, well this was different. His eyes were ablaze, his forehead touching hers. She didn’t need to answer his question, she could feel it, pressed against her.

****

“I want to fucking devour you, little Rey, would you like that?”

****

She shook her head, completely and utterly under his spell. He wanted her, she wanted him. Nothing else was of any consequence. She’d dreamt about this for so long, fantasized about the man more times than she could count. Did it matter if she hated him? At this point, she wasn’t even sure if that was true, too blinded by the way he was looking at her.

****

“You would, wouldn’t you?” he laughed roughly. “Give it to me.”

****

His eyes were focused solely on her lips and she knew what he wanted to do, what she wanted him to do more than anything. He wanted her to give into him, he’d asked her that once before and she hadn’t understood what he’d meant.

****

She had been an idiot.

****

How could she not have seen? He did want her. He wanted _all_ of her and she was in no way going to deny him.

****

“Yes. I want you—I’ve always wanted you.”

****

His mouth opened in what she believed was shock. He hadn’t expected that, more importantly, _she_ hadn’t expected to mutter those words. She could feel her face start to flush as she started to pull away, embarrassed that she had been so open with him.

****

“Good. Because I’ve thought about how I want to absolutely ruin you for any other. So much so that you’d never want another man to ever touch you again, no one but me.”

****

He’d grabbed back onto her, effectively stopping her from pulling away. His words and the way he said them were resulting in rubbing her thighs together, trying to release some of the excruciating tension.

****

He smirked, looking down her body and leaned forward to whisper in her ear.

****

“Come with me. I’ll help you with that problem, little Rey.”

****

He held his hand out to her in invitation, as forward as he was about the whole thing, he wanted her to accept him, to join him in wherever he wanted to take her and have her.

****

Refusing to hesitate in case he changed his mind, she placed her hand in his, enjoying the feeling of the large palm encasing her own as their fingers locked together. They fit, perfectly.

****

He started to pull her through the crowd, not bothering to glance at any of their colleagues. He was a man on a mission; finding somewhere he could ruin her, and she was more than happy to follow.

****

She refused to look at anyone; she was worried what they would think. If Finn and Poe had been right that the entire office knew they wanted to fuck, well, it wouldn’t be hard to put two and two together to work out exactly what they were about to do. She just hoped Han didn’t see. She wasn’t sure she would ever live that one down.

****

Rey wasn’t entirely sure where he was taking her. They were moving through doors to an empty office, and she wondered if he planned to bend her over a desk. She’d let him. At this point she was sure she would let him do anything. The wine she had felt before had evaporated and replaced by the heat from his touch, making her lightheaded.

****

“In here, no one will come in. They will use the toilets in the other office,” he commanded, opening the toilet door on the far end of the empty office. For good measure, he locked it.

****

The lights were quite bright in the bathroom, and she had to focus her eyes to properly take him in. He was standing against the locked door, looking almost lazily at her.

****

“Here we are, little Rey. Finally where I want you.”

****

He was smirking, but it wasn’t the way he usually did. This time there was something more to it; he looked happy. Rey wasn’t sure she’d ever seen him look happy before. He’d been smug, many times, especially when he won a client over her, but _happiness,_ this was a completely new emotion for her to witness.

****

Her eyes raked over him, taking in every little detail she could; he was truly magnificent, all consuming and without a doubt, the sexiest man she had ever met. Her legs were starting to shake slightly, the nerves of the current situation and the fact that Ben Solo was actually interested in her coming to the forefront of her mind. She didn’t feel worthy, she never had. Not to anyone. Why would she?

****

“You’re shaking, why?” He asked, not missing a beat.

****

Rey was slightly taken aback, realizing just how much he noticed about her. She started to piece things together her mind about all of their interactions and the fact that he had _always_ noticed her, she had just been too blind to see it and too stubborn to accept it.

****

“Nervous, I guess.”

****

“There’s nothing to be nervous about. I’ll take care of you, real good. You know that, don’t you?” He asked, his eyes deep with understanding, yearning for her to trust him, to truly give in.

****

“ _You_ make me nervous.”

****

“I do?”

****

“In a good way, in that there are butterflies in my stomach sort of way. I don’t let people control me or tell me what to do, I make my own way, my own luck, but with you. It’s so different. I can’t really explain it.”

****

Rey wasn’t sure what had prompted her to be so vulnerable with him, to completely open up. It could have been the way he was looking at her, it could have been the wine, it could have been the fact that she wanted to take the leap of faith and finally open herself up to someone with the power to break her. Whatever it was, it didn’t matter; his reply silenced her questioning.

****

“You don’t need to explain it. I feel it too. But you are not alone, not anymore. I’ve got you. As much as I want to fuck you, and believe me, I’m about to, really fucking hard. But--this, me and you, I want it to be more than one night. If you’ll have me, of course?” His deep voice was suddenly a pitch higher as he spoke the last line and Rey was suddenly aware that she was not the only one that was nervous.

****

“I want that too, Ben. Both things; the hard fuck and the something more.”

****

He smiled in response and the butterflies she had spoken of in her stomach did a large flip. Even if it had only been one night, she would have been upset, sure, but she would take anything she could get from this man, this beautiful man.

****

Ben looked her up and down again and this time she relished in it, walking towards him with a sway in her hips and a confidence that he had built up within her. Nothing else needed to be said. She was going to take what she wanted.

****

He met her halfway, groaning as he picked her up, his arms around her waist as he backed her against the wall. His mouth hungrily melted over her own, taking everything he could. His lips were full, soft and unforgiving, and she was sure her mouth would be bruised from his welcomed attack. Rey gave back as good as she got; her hands were in his hair, tugging at it and making him groan. She felt the deep, animalistic rumbles in her core, and she could feel just how wet she was, her cunt throbbing for release already. He had barely even touched her.

****

She felt completely at his mercy, and she couldn’t be happier about it.

****

Her legs were wrapped around him and her dress was almost bundled at around her hips as one of his arms grabbed onto both of her own, pulling them from her hair and placing them above her head as he started to rub his erection against her. He pulled back to look at her and she noticed that her red lipstick was now over his face. In any other circumstances, she would probably have laughed, but not at him, not at this. There was something very sexy about the fact that something of hers was smeared all over him. It only made her want to mark him more permanently.

****

“Don’t move your arms,” he commanded, taking his own arm away from hers so he could grab the bottom of her dress and pull it up even further, effectively exposing the thin, lacy underwear she wore.

****

He swore loudly as he took them in, his dark eyes flicking up to her own and back to her barely covered sex. He looked hungry as he licked his lips, and a shiver shot through Rey’s body. She envisioned his head between her legs, and it took everything in her not to beg him for it.

****

“Will you be a good girl for me, little Rey?” His hair had fallen onto his face as he spoke, making him look even more dangerous, but along with that, even more delectable.

****

“Yes. Anything.”

****

She shook her head as she spoke, sure she would do anything this man asked of her. She was his to do with what he pleased and she would enjoy every single moment of it.

****

“I said I would devour you, and I meant it. I want to taste every fucking inch of your skin. Once I am done with you, there will be no place untouched by me. How do you feel about that?” He bit her neck before she answered and she moaned loudly as he then flicked his tongue over the bit of skin he had nipped. The pleasure and pain melted together deliciously, and she needed more.

****

“So good, please, please, Ben. I need you,” she whimpered, aware that she sounded completely pathetic.

****

He did not agree, swearing again as he latched onto her neck, suckling her skin and leaving his mark. After a few minutes of her bucking against him as he continued his ministrations on her neck, he pulled back again, his eyes an even darker shade than before. He looked like a beast, completely in his element.

****

“I’m going to go and meet that perfect cunt of yours now, little Rey. I’ve thought about it for so long, and I’m afraid I can’t wait any longer.”

****

The second the words were spoken, he used his free hand to rip the scrap of lace from her body, leaving her bare, and she was suddenly thankful for the wax she had went for the other day. He groaned loudly, his Adam’s apple bobbing against his throat as he bit down on his lip.

****

“Fucking hell, what am I going to do with you? So fucking perfect,” he mumbled, transfixed on her pussy, his hand inching towards it to part her drenched folds, her wetness covering his finger. He traced along either side of her, his fingers now well and truly lubricated before he pushed two fingers inside of her. She moaned, her head falling back against the cold wall behind her. His thumb rubbed her clit as his fingers continued to move, the sounds of them fucking her along with his groans were sinful.

****

“I was gonna wait till later to do this, but I need a taste; hold on,” Ben said, pulling his fingers from her core and holding on to each of her legs as he hoisted her up a little further, making sure that he rubbed her along his shirt as he made his way to his knees.

****

Normally, Rey would question if someone would be able to hold her up like this, but with Ben Solo, there was no need. His raw strength and upper body was made for eating someone out against a bathroom wall. She knew he wouldn't let her fall as he pushed her harder against the tiled surface, lifting her a bit further so that her legs were now on either side of his shoulders and his face was inches away from her heat.

****

Once he felt she was stable, he moved one of his hands from her legs and splayed his fingers over her dripping cunt, opening her lips as he blowed on her softly, making her squirm with anticipation, her arousal now all consuming, just like him.

****

“Prettiest pussy I’ve ever seen,” he murmured huskily before inching forward and licking a long stripe across her folds, groaning loudly.

****

Rey was struggling to breathe as his tongue lapped at her center, taking all he could from her. She’d never been one that was into oral sex; men had never stayed there long enough to think it was something worth wanting. She had been seriously misinformed. This was heaven, and she had been missing out.

****

She was already so close to the edge, his mouth now on her clit, nibbling on it every few seconds and then stop to lick back into her folds. His groans were becoming louder and louder, it seemed as though he was enjoying it just as much as she was. He feasted on her like she was his last meal.

****

Her head was spinning and she could feel her body start to contract as she moaned, “Ben, please. I need…”

****

“What do you need?” He pulled back to ask, looking up at her and smirking at how she whimpered from the loss of contact.

****

“I’m so close, don’t stop, Ben, please, don’t ever stop.”

****

She was aware she was now begging, begging for the sweet release that was now so close. She was chasing it, hoping he would continue so it wouldn’t wither away. She looked down at him, his head between her thighs, his dark hair a complete contrast to her creamy legs clamped around his neck. She wondered how uncomfortable this was for him and was about to ask, when his fingers plunged into her at a ferocious pace, curling at the top to rub against a part of her she had no idea even existed. She moaned his name loudly and he grunted in return, his lips finding their way back to her clit, licking and nipping it with everything he had in him.

****

“Ben, I’m gonna, fuck…”

****

She couldn’t speak, her words coming out as a cry as he continued to send her over the edge, her pussy clamping down on his hands as her legs shaked on his shoulders. He held her tighter against him, pulling back and then pushing her against the wall to keep her in place as he did exactly what he said he would: devoured her. She was coaxed straight over the edge, free falling in the most blissful orgasm she had ever experienced at the hands and mouth of the man she had wanted for as long as she had known him.

****

Merry Christmas to her, indeed.

****

Her eyes were shut tight as she started to come down from her high, the adrenaline flowing throughout her entire body. He didn’t stop, instead, he only continued, the feeling so intense she could hardly stand it.

****

“You’ll cum again, little Rey. I promise, you’ll cum again so hard you won’t even remember your name,” he said hungrily.

****

She didn’t reply, instead she moaned loudly, her hands in his hair as he continued his finger fucking, hitting a place deep inside of her, and with one suck on her clit she was at the edge again, the bright light taking over her and making her feel fuzzy as she threw her head back, this time screaming his name as she orgasmed all over again, this was even more mind-numbingly amazing that the last.

****

Her legs were like jelly and she was suddenly thankful for the position, knowing that if she was supporting herself she would fall to the ground like a sack of potatoes. He had her covered, supporting her at every turn and bringing out things she never knew possible of her body. Once he was sure she could stand on her own, he carefully brought her legs back down, letting her stand for the first time in ages. He never let go of her though, his hands on her waist as he made his way back to his feet. The lipstick that had been on him was now smeared even further; her juices making it look like a sort of lip gloss, and his hair was in complete disarray. She blushed when she noticed the stains on his shirt from when he shifted her along it. She made quite a mess, and he was looking rather smug about it.

****

“You taste fucking amazing. I could eat you out all day. Actually, I think I will. When we are in a comfier position, hopefully in my bed, I’ll go down on you for hours.”

****

Rey believed him.

****

“It’s your turn,” she said, biting her lip as her hands fell to his trousers.

****

He stopped her instantly, shaking his head and replying, “As much as I would love that, I don’t want to cum in your mouth today. I want to cum deep inside that gorgeous cunt of yours. I want to make it _mine_.”

****

The way he spoke, the possessiveness in his tone, turned her on. Who knew that caveman Ben Solo would drive her this crazy? She jumped on him, her lips meeting his in a heated kiss as she tasted herself on his lips. A piece of her own possessiveness flared up as she did so. She enjoyed driving him this crazy, no one else.

****

“Then do it. I want you.”

****

He didn’t need to be told twice; his hands moving to the top of her dress and yanking it down so hard to expose her pert breasts that he _almost_ ripped it. How she would explain that one once leaving here she would never know. She had small breasts, she was well aware of that, but that meant she didn’t have to wear a bra with most of her outfits, which Ben Solo seemed to enjoy. Within a few seconds, he was bent over, his mouth latched onto one of her nipples and his other hand squeezing the other one. He was like a man possessed; his one goal being to bring her as much pleasure as humanly possible, to worship her.

****

She was unaware if it was possible to orgasm just from this, but she was one hundred percent sure with him that _anything_ was possible. Even though this was their first time together, it was as if he knew her body even better than she did. He knew exactly what to do to make her sing, to make her forget everything, like he said he would. If she learned anything from this experience, it was that Ben Solo was a man of his word.

****

“How are you so perfect? You just fucking waltzed into my life and _changed_ me. I was nothing, until you,” he said softly, his voice full of emotion as he pulled back from her breasts and looked into her eyes.

****

She didn’t know how to respond. How do you reply to something like that? Something so special, so beautiful? She didn’t know. Instead, she grabbed his chin, pulling him up for another kiss.

****

“I feel it too,” she said, kissing him again.

****

He seemed to like her answer, and now it was his turn to whimper against her. His vulnerability crashed straight into her heart. He was dominant, he commanded, he controlled, but he was also the softest, most intense man she had ever met. He was the perfect balance. He was _everything_.

****

“I’m going to fuck you now.”

****

Rey’s mouth went dry. This was it; what she had dreamed about, touched herself to over and over again. It was finally here..

****

“I’m clean… and on the pill, but if you want to use a condom, I completely understand,” Rey rambled, secretly hoping he didn’t want to, but laying all her cards on the table just the same.

****

“I need to fuck you, raw. I am clean too. I don’t really do this. Haven’t in an embarrassingly long time. Not since you.”

****

“Me neither. Not since you, even longer, actually.”

****

This was it, everything was out in the open. How much this meant to both of them was clear. It was special, dirty, filthy even, but special and _theirs_.

****

She could tell he liked that: his eyes gave him away and she tried to reflect his look with her own, letting him know that she felt the same. The thought of him now with anyone else made her sick.

****

“You were made for me, little Rey. Let me show you.”

****

He didn’t need to ask her again, he could show her anything he wanted. She leaned forward, kissing him once, twice and then a third time to seal the deal. She had never needed anyone as she needed him; mind, body and soul.

****

He pulled back from her, his eyes raking up and down her body, her dress still ruffled around her waist, most of her on show compared to him; he was fully dressed, the only thing giving him away was the massive boner that pressed against his trousers. She had to see him. She started quickly unbuttoning his shirt, her hands shaking and taking longer than it should do to get the job done.

****

With each button unfastened, she was rewarded with more of his alabaster skin. Her breath hitched when his shirt was finally fully open; his carved chest and abs on show as she ran her fingers along the hard skin. She had always known that Ben Solo was ripped, it had been obvious from the get go that this man was an absolute snack. However, she had no idea of just how _fit_ and _carved_ he was under those fitted, black shirts. She had been missing out.

****

“You like what you see?” He asked, breaking her out of her intense staring competition she had going on with his chest.

****

She wasn’t even embarrassed. Why would she be? She didn’t answer, instead her hands fell to his trousers, unbuttoning them and then pulling down the zipper, making sure to be careful of his manhood as she did so. The last thing she wanted was to hurt him or anything before he had even started. She quickly pulled the trousers down along with his boxers shorts, finally letting him spring free.

****

“For fuck sake, Solo. How in the hell is that gonna fit inside me?”

****

Ben laughed out loud, clearly happy about her reaction to the size of his monster cock.

****

“I mean, there’s only one way to find out. Isn’t there? Bend over the sinks, facing the mirror. I want you to watch as I fuck you.”

****

Rey looked down, watching as he palmed himself, pumping his cock in his hands a few times with his trousers at his ankles. She hadn’t been lying; he was massive. She had the insane urge to get on her knees and lick the pre-cum that was leaking from his tip. His cock looked fucking magnificent and she promised herself that she would get to know it intimately. But, for now, she did as he said, turning around and bending over the sinks, her face nearly against the mirror as she looked at him behind her.

****

His eyes moved along her form, his left eye twitching wildly as soon as he landed on the spot he was about to impale. He looked almost pained and she was about to ask him what was wrong, until he himself elaborated for her.

****

“You know, little Rey, I have thought about this moment for so long. How your pussy would taste, how you would sound screaming my name, every little detail I have imagined over and over. Today after I won the client and you went mental, I was so fucking turned on I had to hide in this very toilet and jack off. If I hadn’t seen to myself recently, there is no way in hell I would have been able to fuck you without cumming in seconds. _That_ is how much I want you,” he said, still pumping his cock up and down as he stared at her reflection in the mirror.

****

“Fuck me, Ben. Please,” she begged.

****

“Anything for you.”

****

He walked over, lining himself up at her entrance, his gaze never leaving her own. She went to ask him again, to beg, when suddenly he thrust into her, bottoming out and groaning loudly. She had thought him going down on her was heaven, but how wrong she had been. This, yes this, was unlike anything she had ever felt before. The stretch she felt in her body was delicious. It wasn’t sore, but it would leave her with an ache she yearned to have. Her arms nearly gave way on the bathroom counter, her head nearly falling in the sink.

****

“Don’t take your eyes off me, little Rey. I mean it. Watch me as I fuck you.”

****

She tried, my god, she tried. He started to fuck her, slowly at first, pulling out and then teasing every single inch of his dick inside of her. His hands all but bruising her hips as he did so, holding on for dear life as if she was going to float away; she wasn’t. Ben Solo was her anchor, and if he would have her, she would never leave.

****

He suddenly changed the pace, pounding into her so unexpectedly that her eyes shut in pleasure. They were quickly opened again when a large slap sounded in the bathroom, her ass now stinging from the spank he had just administered. She clenched around him in response, enjoying it way too much. She’d always thought of herself as pretty vanilla, but what he had just done, well, she had enjoyed it, really fucking enjoyed it.

****

“Fuck, you liked that, didn’t you?” He asked, lifting his hand up and smacking her ass again, both of them groaning.

****

“Yes. Do it again.”

****

He did. His hand coming down and spanking her ass so it was now red. Her eyes didn’t leave him this time and she clenched around him again.

****

“Fuck, you need to stop that or I’m gonna cum,” he groaned out, his hand falling to her hip again and squeezing it. It seemed as though he also was trying to anchor himself to her.

****

“Right back at you,” she retorted, smirking at him as she clenched down again.

****

His hips spasmed in response, quickly pulsing in and out of her heat. He was about to lose control, which was exactly what she wanted.

****

“You want to cum? Good. I’ll make you cum. Hold on, baby, I am going to ruin you.”

****

She did as he advised, just in time for him to slam back into her, a loud moan escaping from both of their mouths at the sensation. She didn’t get a chance to gain her composure, instead he pulled back out before pounding back into her at a relentless pace.

****

He went for it, fucking her like a man on a mission. Answering every single question her body threw at him and more. This was her sexual awakening, everything before it had been, frankly, a joke.

****

His hand snaked down to her leg, lifting it up and placing it onto the counter next to the sink, giving him further access as he continued to pound away. Sweat was now pouring off him, his hair partially over his eyes, his gaze as deep as his cock as he thrust into her.

****

If anyone were to be listening outside, it would be more than obvious what was currently going on. Their moans and groans echoing around the room along with the slapping of skin. Every time he thrust into her, he hit a deeper spot she never knew was even possible, she could feel him _everywhere_ , yet she only wanted more.

****

He leaned forward, biting down on her shoulder and she screamed, the feeling completely euphoric. His head was now balanced here, his full body on top of her own as he continued to fuck her with every inch of his cock. It had never felt this good before, she was unable to work out where she ended and Ben began, their bodies were so in tune with the other.

****

“Fucking hell, your cunt is so tight, so wet, I can hardly take it,” Ben groaned in her ear, his husky tone conveying how he felt; he was close.

****

At this point, Rey didn’t care if he came without her; she’d already orgasmed twice and after this fucking she would be more than satisfied. But, this was Ben and he didn’t do things at half mast. Instead, his hand fell from her waist and wrapped around her, zoning in on her clit and stroking it with small circles. She whimpered, their gazes still locked, refusing to break as he continued to go to town.

****

She could feel it; her orgasm, starting in her belly and convulsing down to her core. She clamped down on his cock, her head thrown back onto his shoulder as she orgasmed so hard she nearly passed out. He followed quickly behind her, his hot cum painting her walls as she milked him dry.

****

Both of them could barely catch a breath; he was kissing her shoulder, the sweat from his brow falling onto her skin in drops that seemed to match their heartbeats. She couldn’t move; her position half on the counter rather awkward, but with him still inside her, pulsing, she refused to move. She wanted to feel this forever.

****

“That. Was. The. Best. Fucking. Thing. Of. My. Life.”

****

Rey smiled; he could hardly form a sentence, and it was all because of her. He was right what he had said to her out in the office; she would never want for another man again. How could she, when this sex god had just been between her thighs?

****

“The feeling is mutual, babe,” she responded, not sure where the term of endearment came from.

****

“‘Babe?’ I like that, little Rey. I like that a lot,” he said, nuzzling into her shoulder and leaving small kisses all over her.

****

He continued like that for a few minutes longer, then finally he pulled out, bringing her leg with him so it was in a more comfortable position. She could feel his cum dripping down her thighs, the evidence of him being inside her coating her, marking her, left for everyone to see.

****

“Don’t clean it off you. Seeing my cum all over you drives me crazy. I want every single person in that office to know what we just did, that you are mine. You think I don’t see the way the other guys look at you?” His voice was hoarse, either from what they had just done or the thought of her with anyone else, she did not know.

****

“I won’t. I want to feel you on me, all over me.”

****

She wasn’t lying; that was exactly what she wanted. As much as he would give her, she would take it all.

****

He finally pulled fully back, tucking himself back into his pants and doing up his shirt. She wanted to groan in protest; she never wanted him to be covered again. He smiled.

****

“Don’t worry, little Rey. You will see it again, and again… as many times as you want.”

****

She smiled back, sorting her own dress out as she noticed him bend over and pocket the underwear he had ripped off her earlier.

****

“I would ask for them back, but you ruined them.” She pointed out as she pulled her dress up.

****

He smiled, the smug grin pulling on his face as he answered. “You wouldn’t be getting them back anyway.”

****

Rey feigned shock as she watched him sniff them, his eyes locked on hers before pocketing them in his trousers. He was truly a dirty man and she was desperate to find out just how dirty he could go.

****

“You know, you can’t very well go out there like that. People will catch on pretty quickly to what we’ve been doing,” she said pointedly, holding in her laughter.

****

He was a mess; the lipstick now smeared all over his neck and face. It was hot, hot enough that she quickly considered seeing if he could go for round two before checking herself. Ben laughed in response and walked over to turn the tap on, washing away as much as he could of the red product on his skin.

****

“I think no matter what; they’ll know. Good. I told you; I see the way some people look at you. I don’t like them thinking they can have what’s _mine_.”

****

“Yours?”

****

“If you will have me, yes.”

****

“Of course I will have you.”

****

Ben smiles, holding his hand out for her like he had done when he lead her in here. This time, he wasn’t as urgent. His thumb pressed small circles onto her soft skin as he pulled her closer for a kiss. He took his time, kissing her as soundly as he could.

****

He pulled back, kissing her nose gently before turning around and making his way to the door, her hand still in his. She hoped that no one noticed them returning. She didn’t care if people knew, but it was awkward to be standing at a party with cum all over her legs and people knowing what she had just done.

****

“Don’t worry, they will all be too drunk to notice.”

****

Rey looked up at him as she spoke, wondering if it was possible that he could read minds, and smiled. He was right; most people were already pretty blitzed before she left. Hopefully, they wouldn’t even notice.

****

She took a deep breath as they stood at the final door, the voices now loud over the pounding of the music. She could hardly believe what had happened in the last hour and felt giddy at the promise of more.

****

He leaned forward, kissing her again before he opened the large double door into the office. As in on cue, the music died, the lights come up and everyone started cheering.

****

“Finally! I thought this would never happen!” Han bellowed, causing another cheer from the office.

****

Rey was now sure that her face was the same color as her dress. She couldn’t believe it. They had thought they could have stealthily made it back in to the party without anyone noticing, how wrong they had been.

****

Her eyes flitted around the room as she took in all her colleagues with massive smiles on their faces. Poe and Finn were jumping up and down, high-giving and overall just being highly ridiculous. Had she and Ben really been that obvious?

****

“Dad, what is this?” Ben asked, the confusion at the situation clear as he spoke.

****

“We are all just celebrating the fact that you two lovebirds finally fessed up to each other. Do you have any idea what it’s been like working with you both?” Han was laughing, the rest of the office following with him and Rey wondered if it would be possible for the ground to swallow her whole.

****

“So, basically… everyone knows,” Ben replied, pulling her closer for comfort.

****

“I’ve known since you first met. I swear, when I walked back in my office that day I thought you were gonna take each other on my desk.”

****

“Dad!”

****

“Han!”

****

Han smiled sheepishly, shrugging his shoulders.

****

“Now, lets go and work out how much everyone owes. I had twenty dollars on them doing it at the office party!” Han said, walking over to people and motioning wildly.

****

“They all had a bet.”

****

“Are you surprised?” Ben asked her, turning around as both of his hands fell onto her waist. It was a nice feeling, something that she relished in.

****

“Not particularly. I guess we were pretty obvious then…”

****

“I guess we were. Joke’s on them though, because now I get to do this.”

****

He bent down, kissing her deeply as they ignored further cheers from their colleagues. This was what Christmas was about, this was how Rey knew she would never be alone again.

****

She’d given into him and life had never been so sweet.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave me some comments and kudos to let me know what you think.
> 
> OR CAN YOU GUESS WHO I AM? ;)
> 
> Peace out xo


End file.
